


Kiss It Better

by MauraBailey (MauraMae)



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: Consensual, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Mildred being Mildred and HB being supportive, Teacher-Student Relationship, all pretty innocent tho, and possibly a little more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 12:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18620749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MauraMae/pseuds/MauraBailey
Summary: Mildred, being Mildred, gets into trouble and hurts herself, and Hardbroom kisses it better.





	Kiss It Better

**Author's Note:**

> I explicitly wrote this to be able to be read as college-age Mildred, because remember kids, student/teacher relationships are icky and illegal.

It wasn't technically her fault, but to be honest, did that make the situation better or worse?  
She didn't know, under the gaze she felt like she didn't know a thing.  
"Well?"  
Mildred squirmed in place, and looked away again. A metallic taste announced she had now bitten through her lip, and she tried to brush it away discreetly.  
"Oh come now, girl."  
The feet she'd been watching, instead of *the rest of the Deputy Headteacher*, tapped towards her; even her kitten heels were somehow intimidating.  
A solid body now stood right in front of her, there really was no avoiding this.  
Quite literally taking her breath away, gentle fingertips grasped her jaw, and catching Miss Hardbroom's eyes, she now saw concern where she'd expected scorn or even disappointment.  
Conjured out of nowhere, a handkerchief was being dabbed against her lip. "And you call yourself a Witch.." Hardbroom muttered, towering over Mildred as she took care of the girl, "No real Witch would dare to treat herself this poorly. Have more respect for youself, girl."  
"Uh, yes ma'am." In reflex, Mildred bit her lip again and winced, earning an eyeroll from HB.  
"Haven't I taught you anything?" Hardbroom stared intensely at the younger witch, before shaking her head and stepping back, releasing her grasp.  
"Look at you," She gestured with one hand, the other on her hip, "Come now, back up straight, hands behind your back."  
She circled Mildred, who seemed to be struggling to get all her limbs quite under control. "And where are your manners?"  
The girl frowned, and looked to her, "Miss Hardbroom?"  
"Your manners, Mildred." She repeated, coming to stand in front of her, and taking the girls chin again, forcing direct eye contact.  
"You haven't thanked me," She slowly, but firmly murmured, "for healing your lip." She emphasised, swiping her thumb over the still-split lip.  
Mildred shivered in response, and automatically wet her lips, then froze when she realised she had also just licked her Mentor. "My.."  
Hardbroom raised an eyebrow, and slowly, slow enough to Mildred to object, leant down to kiss her.

Ten minutes later, an only slightly flustered Mildred Hubble left HB's office, with a newly renewed spirit and confidence. And it is rumoured that Miss Hardbroom was found wandering the halls with ketchup or something around her mouth, but do you really believe everything you hear?


End file.
